


Mám krizi!

by seiyuu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Humor, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiyuu/pseuds/seiyuu
Summary: Protože se tu v rozhovoru střídají tři strany, přidávám grafické znázornění toho, kdo zrovna mluví. Vzor určitě rychle odhalíte:)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 6





	Mám krizi!

**Author's Note:**

> Protože se tu v rozhovoru střídají tři strany, přidávám grafické znázornění toho, kdo zrovna mluví. Vzor určitě rychle odhalíte:)

"Mám krizi!"

**"Morgano, co jsem komu udělal?"**

"Přesně věci jako tahle mě na tobě nehorázně štvou!"

**"Nechceš se nahrát na video, Pottere? Ušetříš si tím dech a mě čas."**

"Netvrď mi, že víš, _co_ to video vlastně je."

**"Rozhodně jsem se to dozvěděl, když jsi jedno nechal na liště toho příšerného mudlovského kufříku, co na něm hraješ infantilní hry."**

"Ehm...jaké video? A je to notebook, abys věděl."

**"Netušil jsem, že jsi zatížený na kolíčky a provazy."**

"Erm...totiž...ono to není tak, jak to-"

**"Ten mudla na videu byl pěkně vybavený. Ten druhý taky. Vlastně všichni tři."**

"Poslyš, každý si občas stáhne nějaké...é...video."

**"Takže tou krizí ses mi vlastně snažil říct co? Že už tě nudím?"**

"Ne, Seve! To rozhodně ne. Jen prostě..."

**"Co teda?!"**

"Poslední dobou jsi pěkně studenej čumák, abys věděl!"

**"Prosím? Tobě vadí, že mám studený nos? Co je to za nesmysl?"**

"Ne! To je mudlovské rčení. Prostě se ke mně chováš jak kdybych ti tu vadil!"

**"Vadí mi to tvoje skuhrání!"**

"Prostě mi přijde, že se mi dost nevěnuješ!"

**"Takže proto se koukáš na ta _videa_?"**

"Ne...no...možná. No a co?"

**"Takže to mám brát tak, že by sis přál to, co je v té krabici?"**

"Nooo...erm...."

_*o hodinu později*_

"Takhle jsem to nemyslel!"

**"Pořád si jen stěžuješ."**

"Rozhodně jsem si nepřál, abys sem přitáhl JEHO!"

_"Severusi, ta koule na pásku patří do úst."_

"Nemysli si, že mi nghco gh gogchy!"

**"To byl dobrý nápad, Lucie."**

_"Samozřejmě. Šetří to spoustu slovních výlevů."_

**"Na druhou stranu, takhle se připravíš o to, co ještě pan Potter se svými ústy umí."**

"Ghachkarde!"

_"Jednou jsem tvého drahého viděl svázaného, ale tohle je rozhodně rajcovnější."_

**"Drahý opravdu je. Stojí mě spoustu nervů."**

_"Vypadáš, že máš krizi."_

**"Spíš z toho právě teď hodlám udělat krizi pana Pottera."**

_"Myslím, že na chvíli uvolním ten roubík, když sis zabral tu méněmluvnou část."_

"Ty jeden - GKCHARDE!"

_*o další dvě hodiny později*_

**"Harry?"**

"..."

**"Netvrď mi, že se ti to nelíbilo. Jinak by Malfoy odešel jako eunuch."**

"Zítra si ani nesednu! A mám všude modřiny!"

**"Příště ty provazy uvážu volněji, slibuju."**

"Měl jsem vykloubené ruce dozadu! Víš, jak mě bolí ramena?!"

**"To se dá spravit lehce."**

"Aaaah, jo, přesně tam. Tohle ti fakt jde, Seve. Trochu doprava. Jo, mmmm...."

_*o týden později*_

"Mám krizi!"

**"Lucius tu bude za pár minut."**

"To jsem nem-ghchel...!"


End file.
